Love Sick
by Electro Kuma-chan
Summary: When Ryuichi finds Tatsuha wondering around Tokyo, feverish and alone, what will the pop star do?
1. Chapter 1

SQUEEEEEEE, so...This is my first posted story! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: As hard as it is to say this, I don't own gravitation**

* * *

I sighed, wishing I had somewhere to go. I didn't want to go to my dad's...He only saw me as my brother Eiri's replacement. I couldn't go to Eiri's, because he would call me a nuisance and kick me out. I would be a bother to Tohma and Mika, and they would just ignore me anyways...Sometimes I hated my life. The only things I lived for were sex, beer, and Ryuichi.

Oh gods, my Ryuichi. I loved him. Loved him with every fiber of my being. All I ever talked about to people was his perfect body, but I was drawn to **everything** about him. When I saw people look at him on stage, practically all of them had hearts in their eyes. Sure, I got like that sometimes, but I saw his face. I saw that look of loneliness...And gods, did I know how that felt. To be alone was the worst feeling there ever was.

I coughed into my fist, wishing I hadn't caught cold. It would've made sense, as I was walking around Tokyo in the middle of winter. Little, white flurries of snow swirled around me, landing on my clothes and melting into water. I would be lucky to get out of that weather without getting pneumonia. I pulled my coat around myself tighter, wishing I had a warm place to go to.

Wishing. That's all I ever did. I wished this; I wished that...Wishing is much different from having. I sniffled, tears of frustration burning in my eyes. That was the first time I let my emotions get the better of me since I was a child. I started to remember the last time I cried...I had just turned eight years old, and I was climbing a tree next to the lake outside of my room. I had lost my footing and slipped, landing head first into the water. Eiri had dove in after me, and he dragged me out. I cried, sobbed is a better word, and Eiri held me until I stopped. He used to love me...He used to be there for me, but now he was a heartless asshole. The only person he would somewhat show a little compassion to was that pink haired pop star.

"Tatsu-chan?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, seeing a large car, and Ryuichi's head was sticking out of the window in the back seat.

"S-Sakuma-san," I gasped.

"Tatsu-chan! Last time didn't I tell you to call me something more friendly like?" he asked, giggling afterwards. "Friendly like! Oh, Kuma-chan, aren't I so silly?!" He pulled out his pink bunny and hugged it. At that moment, I wished I was the bunny. I wished I could feel the warmth of his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Ryuichi-uhhh...Chan," I said. He frowned for a minute, but then a grin broke on his face. I coughed into my fist, rubbing my nose on my sleeve.

"Oh no! Is Tatsu-chan sickie?!" Ryuichi asked. He motioned for me to come closer, and I walked over to the window, leaning down. He placed the back of his hand on my forhead and frowned. "Tatsu-chan, you're burning up! If I knew how to cook, I could fry eggs on your face!" He giggled and pulled his hand back. "C'mon, hop in!" he said, opening the door. I slowly slid in, still shocked at how this was turning out.

"Who dares to sit next to Ryuichi?!" a blonde man asked, pointing a gun at my head.

"Relax, K! This is Yuki's brother!" Ryuichi said. "So Tatsu-chan, where should we drop you off?"

"I don't-_cough, cough_. I don't have anywhere to go," I said.

"You don't?! Well, how about we call Yuki, and if he says you can't stay, then you can stay with me!" he said. My eyes widened a bit at that last thing he said, and my heart was beating faster and faster. I called Eiri, and he yelled at me for interupting his concentration on his novel. I tried explaining that I was sick, but he just yelled at me more for 'making up excuses'. I looked up at Ryuichi and shook my head. "Alright, you'll just stay with me then!" he said. "You'll have to learn how to start calling me Ryu-chan if you're gunna stay with me!" Soon the car stopped, and Ryu hopped out.

"Take good care of Ryuichi," the man known as K said. I nodded and Ryuichi impatiently sighed.

"C'mon, Tatsu-can!" he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. "Here, you get comfy on the couch! I'll give you a tour when you're feeling better!" I took off my shoes and walked into the other room, but I didn't sit. I was all wet, and I didn't want to ruin his couch. He walked in and started unbuttoning my coat. My body got ungodly hot, and I shivered underneath his touch. "Oh Tatsu-chan, you're shivering! I knew I should've had you change the minute you walked in!" He tsk'd and quickly took off my coat, setting it on the coat hanger.

"Ryu-chan, I don't have any other clothes," I said. He thought for a minute, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his room. I looked around and frowned, noticing how care it was compared to what I had imagined. The walls were a creme color, and there was only a bed, a stereo system, and a television in the room. The bed had plain, deep purple blankets, and was abnormally huge for just being slept in by one person.

"I don't really have any clothes that'll fit you, cause you're so tall and stuff, but you can wear this! It's warm and fuzzy, and it's comfy!" he said, handing me his robe. My nether reigons tingled, realizing that my bare body would be wrapped in something that Ryuichi's naked body had been wrapped in..."Oh, and you can wear these!" he said, handing me a pair of his boxers. That sent me overboard. I felt my jeans tightening, and I bit my lip. He shoved me into the bathroom and I quickly undressed, putting on the boxers and the robe. I came out and he playfully pushed me on the bed, lifting up my feet. He slipped fuzzy socks on my feet and took the wet clothes from my hands. "I'll go toss these in the dryer!" he said, skipping out of the room. I lifted a hand to my mouth, covering my coughs. I slowly got up and walked towards the sound of beeping. I walked right into the laundry room, seeing Ryuichi pressing buttons on the huge machine.

"Uhh, Ryu-chan," I said softly. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't have any real reason for finding him. I just really wanted to watch him...He was so beautiful.

"Tatsu-chan, you should be resting!" he said. "Go on! Go get in my bed! It's warm!" I nodded and walked back into the hallway, not knowing which way I came from. I walked around for a while, but I couldn't find his room again. his house was way too big...I sighed in frustration and slumped against the wall. "Tatsu-chan?" Ryuichi asked. I looked at the end of the hall and saw Ryuichi's head poking out of the door. "C'mon, silly! What're you doing out there?" He ran out and pulled me into his room, making me sit on the bed. "Ah, ah, ah! Under the covers!" He tucked the blankets around me and I smiled lightly.

"I'm still a little cold," I said, pressing my luck.

"Do you want another blanket?" he asked. I shook my head and he cocked his head to the side. "What was that, Kuma-chan?" He put the bunny to his ear and grinned. "That's a great idea!" He hopped on the bed and crawled under the covers, curling up to me. "Does this work?" he asked. My cheeks turned red and I nodded, nuzzling my cheek against his head.

"Perfectly," I said.

**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­So that's the first chapter!**

Feedback would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love seeing what you have to say 3

So here's chappy 2. Hope you enjoy : )

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling warm and comfy. I rubbed my face against the soft fabric, enjoying the warmth radiating from it. I heard a small giggle and I felt a hand rub my head. I coughed, trying to aim it downwards so I wouldn't get my germs all over Ryuichi, although I definately wouldn't mind taking care of him if he got sick...

"Feeling better, Tatsu-chan?" Ryuichi asked. I shook my head, hoping Ryuichi wouldn't move. I was so comfortable. "I should go get the thermometer!" He slid out of bed, and I sighed. Warmth gone...

"I'm fine," I croaked, eyeing the thermometer. I never trusted those things...

"Tatsu-chan, say ah! Just for me?" he asked. I sighed and opened my mouth, lifting my tongue up. He put the thermometer in my mouth and put two fingers under my chin, pressing upwards. I let him close my mouth and I waited patiently, watching his frown get bigger as the numbers rose. It finally beeped and he took it out of my mouth. "39!(1) Tatsu-chan, you're staying in bed all day, understand?" I nodded and he handed me Kumagoro. "Just hug him, okay? He'll make you feel better." I hugged the pink bunny close to my chest.

"Can I have some water?" I asked softly.

"Sure!" he said. He ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later, carefully carrying a glass full of water. "Now sit up, Tatsu-chan! It won't be fun if you spill it on yourself!" I slowly sat up, finding that I was way too dizzy. I groaned in protest and laid back down.

"I don't feel so good," I murmured.

"Aww, Tatsu-chan," he cooed. "I'll help!" He put his arm behind my back and helped me into a sitting position. He sat behind me, and slowly removed his arm so that I was resting against his chest. I'm telling you, my heart was about to explode. "There we go!" he said. He put the cup to my lips and I took a few sips.

"Thanks, Ryu-chan," I mumbled, yawning as I said his name.

"Tatsu-chan's sleepy, ne?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled softly and nodded against him. "Well then I better get up and leave you to sleep!" I inwardly groaned and shook my head, but he slid out from underneath me. "I've gotta go to the studio in a little...And I didn't go yesterday cause I went to the circus..." he said guiltily. "So I sort of have to go, but I won't if you really need me!"

"You should go to work," I said. I knew I would regret that later, but he loved singing...

"Yeah, I probably should! Nori-chan's probably really mad at me!" he said. "If Tatsu-chan needs anything, then he can call Ryu-chan with this!" he said, handing me a phone. "My celly number is in there, so I don't need to write it down for you. If Tatsu-chan needs **anything** then just call!"

"You're still in your pajamas," I pointed out. He looked down and giggled, smacking himself on the forhead.

"Silly me! I'll go get ready!" he said and bounced into the bathroom. I was alone again, but it wasn't the same...For once I felt content. There was someone right in the other room, and he wasn't going to dissapear. If I needed him, I could just yell for him, and he would be at my side. It felt so good...

Almost a half hour later, I was struggling to stay awake. I was almost asleep when Ryuichi walked out. I took one look at him and my eyes widened. Every bit of me was fully awake, including the organ connected to my lower abdomen. A towel was losely wrapped around his hips, and it was dangerously low. His hair was dripping wet, making little streams of water slide down his body. I rubbed at my eyes, making sure I wasn't dreaming. Gods, if my fever wasn't messing up my brain, I would've raped him right then and there.

"I'll go get Kumagoro and me dressed, and then I'll make you some soup!" Ryuichi said. A little while later he walked in with a bowl. He handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow. It was a bowl with water in it, and a metal can in the middle.

"It, uh...What kind of soup is this?" I asked.

"It's tomato! But K says I can't use the stove, or a can opener...Or the microwave, so this was the best I could do," he said. "Go on, eat up!" I took a spoonful of the water and swallowed it, not wanting to hurt Ryuichi's feelings, but gods, even the water tasted weird...

Ryuichi left all too soon, and I was alone in a huge house where I knew nothing. I sniffled and realized that I'd need some tissues soon, but there weren't any in the room. I cursed as I sat up, my head pounding with every breath I took. I swung my legs over the bed and slowly stood up.

"Damn it," I murmured. I stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the box of tissues off of the counter. A sudden pain stabbed in my head, and I gasped. There was no way I was making it back to bed, so I carefully sat down and leaned my head against the wall. This was going to be a looong day...

* * *

So that was it! Hope you liked it

(1) 39 degrees celsius is about 102 degrees fahrenheiht.


End file.
